Victor's Oneshots
by Glossy-12
Summary: Oneshots for victors used in my stories.
1. The First Hunger Games

**The First Hunger Games**

**Merce Raske, 15**

**District 9**

9 days. That's how long I've been in this arena. It's taken its toll on me, that's for sure. My blonde hair is sticky with blood, my already skinny body even more frail. I'm close to the end now though. It's only me and Kasimir, the sixteen year old boy from District 6, who with District 4 eliminated most of the tributes. The only other alliance was Districts 9 and 10 and all we had was a mere truce.

I must look ridiculous to anyone who knows me back home. Nerdy little Merce, the innocent girl that no one paid attention to, in the final two of the Games. I've already killed two tributes, bludgeoning them to death with a club. I won't need to kill Kasimir like that. I have a spear now that I took from his District partner's corpse, mutilated from the wolf mutts.

My survival has been fairly simple really. All I've had to do was stick to the outskirts of the arena while the other tributes picked each other off. Now I only have to remove the final tribute from the games and I get to go home.

_Crack._ I hear the twig snap and I spin around just in time to see a tomahawk flying at me. I duck and it sinks into the tree behind me. I can see his wild eyes looking at me as he fumbles to pull another tomahawk from his belt. I am not letting him throw another one while I just stand here gawking so I turn and bolt.

I'm crashing through the trees and bushes as fast as I can, but he is definitely catching up. The only way I can beat him is if I fool him, in a one on one fight he will kill me easily.

_Thunk. _Another tomahawk sinks into a tree next to me. I've gotten lucky that he's missed two. In training he rarely missed his mark. I rip the axe out of the tree and send it flying in the direction it came from. My throw is bad, but I do hear him scream when it makes contact. No need to see where it hit, I just need to get out of here. I turn around and dash towards the golden horn where we started the Games.

Some times has passed since my encounter with Kasimir. I've reached the clearing where the beginning of the Games took place and I can see the dried blood on the floor of the horn. I must have hurt his leg because he should've been here by now. The sun is starting to set now and there is still no sign of Kasimir. I decide that I can rest and go behind a crate and lay out my sleeping bag. He won't be able to see me unless he comes all the way into the cornucopia and exits again. My eyes close and fall into nightmares of the fight that is soon to come.

I awake later. It's dark and the moonlight barely offers any visibility. I poke my head above the crate and I can see a silhouette limping towards the cornucopia from the forest. I bring my spear up next to me and jump out from my cover.

Almost immediately an axe flies at me. It misses and the ricochets echo from inside of the golden horn. I lift my spear and when I release it, it soars into his throat. There's no way he could survive that.

**BOOM. **The cannon acknowledges my beliefs and the moon intensifies. Trumpets blare and I hear the announcer's voice. "Congratulations to Merce Raske, the victor of the First Annual Hunger Games." A hovercraft lands in the clearing and everything fades to blackness as I lose consciousness.

**A/N: These victors are the mentors of the 24 authors 24 tributes collaboration that I am leading. If you would like to be a part of this, check out my other story. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. The Second Hunger Games

**The Second Hunger Games**

**Mayra Petrovic, 14  
>District 4<strong>

The snow blows against my face as I rise into the arena. I'm on a glacier in the middle of the ocean. Other glaciers can be seen connected to this one, dotted with polar bears. Last year the gamemakers only killed a couple of tributes with mutts, but with all these polar bears it looks like they are planning differently.

I'm fast, but there is no way I am sending myself into the chaos at the beginning of the Games. I don't have allies, and I don't need them, I can just hide all of the Games. My eyes scan the field and in front of me is a set of knives. It is tempting to get a weapon, but the tributes next to me have probably already planned on going for it.

The golden horn that the announcers dubbed the cornucopia is filled with a smaller variation of weapons than last year. There are small throwing knives, tridents, and spears. Weapons that I, being from District 4, am accustomed to. This does not lure me in though. No need to enter the fray.

There are other weapons on the ground. Icicles sharpened. No way that those are natural. Those shards of ice must be in there for a reason, to kill tributes. The gong is sounds and I bolt off of my plate towards a different glacier. I turn around and see that a boy is bludgeoning another one with a chunk of ice in his hand. The unfortunate boy collapses to the ground just before a small throwing knife appears in the other's temple.

I can't hesitate anymore. I need to keep running. I can still hear the screams from the fighting behind me. I just kept running away from the horrible sounds. Before long the cannons started to sound. Last year eight died at the opening, but this year the cannons number much higher. Seventeen dead already. Over two thirds of the tributes have already perished and we aren't even through the first day.

I've been running for a long time now and I have gotten at least five miles away from the center of the arena. I start to scoop out the snow and after a while I have made a little cave. This should retain heat and give me a place to sleep.

The opening notes of the Capitol Anthem start to play and I look up to see who has fallen.

First is the girl from District 1. She had one of the best scores in training so it is surprising to see that she has died so soon. Next is the pair from 2. They were so cocky, but didn't have any skills to back it up. They were never a threat. The nerdy kids from 3 appear next. No surprise there, they were never going to win unless they got handed a set of traps.

I wonder if my partner Odin died. He's smart and strong and really likeable, and said he wouldn't go into the fray, but maybe he was tempted by the tridents. It would be a shame if he died. He did fish back in 4 after all. My worries are calmed when I see the pair from 5 in the sky next. The girl from 6 is next up followed by both from 7. God, so many are dead already. Both from 8 and 9 are shown next, but neither of the rancher kids from 10 are dead. That's surprising, they were never too much of a threat in training. Finally, the boy fom 11 and both from 12 show to finish it up.

That means the boy from 1 is still out there. He was the strongest in training and I can guarantee that he killed several of the tributes that were in the sky tonight. Odin is of course safe right now, probably resting. The boy from 6 is small, but agile and he has a good arm if I remember correctly from training. If he got his hands on the throwing knives that were put in he will be a force to be reckoned with. District 10 won't make it far. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy from 1 eliminated them both tomorrow. Poor kids are just having their suffering prolonged. The girl from 11 was brutal in training with a spear and probably killed several at the cornucopia also.

My eyes drift off to sleep and the nightmares begin.

**The Games went on for 8 days. On the second day, the boy from 1 snapped the girl from 10's neck, but the boy from 10 avenged her with a swift throw of a knife. By the eighth day it was only Mayra, Odin, and the boy from 6 remaining. The gamemakers got impatient since all 3 tributes were hiding and sent the polar bears out after them which killed Odin and the boy from 6. Because of this, Mayra didn't kill a tribute in her Games.**


	3. The Third Hunger Games

**The Third Hunger Games**

**Godric Ayers, 16**

**District 8**

Only four of us are left now. The boy from 10, Roan, and I are allied, and we were a force to be reckoned with at the bloodbath. He killed two boys with a rock, bludgeoning them to death with it, while I threw a knife into the boy from 7. Even after the bloodbath we returned to the cornucopia, my district partner slitting two tribute's throats form behind, and Roan threw a knife into the girl from 7. We escaped with all of the weapons we needed, knives of all shapes and sizes for my district partner Astrid and I, and a throwing axe for Roan. Roan's partner was allied with us, but we couldn't find her until we saw her face on the fourth night.

Everything was going smoothly, and we killed a boy on the fifth night. It was gruesome watching him fall with Roan's axe in his back. It was the seventh day and we were sitting under a pine tree taking a break from searching for tributes when the arrow came. It found its way into Astrid's neck and the cannon fired before Roan and I could save her. The attacker was nowhere to be seen.

Now Roan and I are searching for the final two tributes other than us. The small boy from 5 that must have hidden the whole Games trying to win like Mayra from last year, and the girl from 11 who just stuck to herself in training. Neither of them should be a match for us in a fair fight, but if they try to get a cheap shot in like yesterday then we might get killed.

**BOOM. **A cannon fires and I spin around to see Roan collapsing with a trident in his back. I pull a knife out of my vest and my eyes dart around looking for the killer. I hear a whiz past my ear and I turn just in time to see an arrow fly past me into the forest. This must be who killed Astrid. I spot her, the girl from 11, up on a boulder preparing to shoot another arrow at me. I simply step behind a tree and her arrow flies past where I was standing a second ago.

Now she has to reload, so I sprint forward, sliding behind a tree. I pop up and send a knife at her, but it flies wild and misses her by a mile. A minute passes. No doubt she is just waiting for me to pop up and then she will kill me with an arrow. Looks like I'm going to have to take my chances.

I jump out and sprint closer, but her arrow is faster than I am, hitting my left arm. The pain erupts, but I know I am lucky that my throwing arm is still intact. Now is my chance. I sprint at her and release the knife watching it sink into her forehead. **BOOM.** One more kill and I go home.

**By the tenth day, the Gamemakers were getting bored and brought Godric and the boy from 5 together. Godric killed him within a few seconds making him the third victor.**


	4. The Fourth Hunger Games

**The Fourth Hunger Games**

**Prometheus Van Nifterick, 16**

**District 1**

Sacrifices. That's what my allies are. They have no idea, they think I am going to protect them with my high training score of a 10, but really they are just to keep me alive. My district partner, and the tributes from 11 and 12 are working with me. The arena is an archipelago and from the island that we are starting on I can see shark fins poking out of the water.

When the gong rings, I bolt off of my plate towards the cornucopia. I can see the trident that I need in the back of the cornucopia. I've already instructed my allies to cover me while I get the weapon I need to protect them. Well, that's what I told them. After I get the trident I don't need them and I'll just leave them. No doubt the other tributes will pick them off and I'll never have to worry about them again.

My feet hit the sand over and over as I get closer to the cornucopia. I feel my feet change from the sand to metal and I look back to the tributes behind me. There are already two tributes on the ground, one with an axe in his back, the other with a knife in his neck. I see a glint coming at me and then I see that a knife sinks into a boy behind me. He sinks to the floor, and I turn around to see the guy from 12 pulling another knife out of a vest. He always did have a good arm.

The girl from 4 is cutting a path through the tributes towards us. "Cover me!" I yell to my allies and they stand in front of the cornucopia as I go in deeper to get a trident. My luck could not have been better. There are three tridents and they all are sharp as can be. No way I can lose with these killing machines. The girl from 4 is getting a closer, so I look at my allies and tell them. "Let's get her!"

They are encouraged by the knowledge that I am going into the fight with them, but while they try to kill her, I am going to swim away. I'm lucky that I know how to swim, many of the tributes had to grab the few canoes that were at the edge of the island. I sprint towards the water and I look back to see a sword plunged into the boy from 11. No way he survived that. The other allies of mine turn to run, but an axe knocks the boy from 12 down. The others make it into the jungle, but two of them are down and now I have abandoned them. There's no way they'll last long now.

**Prometheus let the other tributes kill each other and laid low. The girl from 4 eliminated two more tributes, including the girl from 1 before getting killed. The girl from 12 was eliminated pretty quickly, but the girl from 11 met Prometheus in the finale when he quickly sent a trident through her chest. He only had to kill two tributes during his whole Games.**


	5. The Fifth Hunger Games

**The Fifth Hunger Games**

**Lope Reier, 18**

**District 5**

Please. Those measly tributes really think they can take me. I feel bad for them, but I do have to kill them if I am to get home. I killed three tributes in the bloodbath, and I control the cornucopia. The tributes are returning for the water that only I have. The bottles are in the back of the horn, and I doubt that there are other sources in this desolate arena.

The first tribute that reaches the cornucopia is a girl. She has her hands clenched in fists, and she must be holding something. I send the small knife in my hand into her chest. **BOOM.** The cannon fires as she tumbles onto the dusty ground knocking up a cloud of dust around her dead body.

**BOOM. **Another tribute must have killed someone. I slide an axe out of my belt and scan the field for another tribute coming at the mouth. None of the tributes are in throwing range. I decide to go check the water and when I spin **around**, there is the boy from 12 with several bottles in his arms. When my axe sinks into his head, it snaps back and he collapses onto the floor, his blood leaking onto the golden floor. **BOOM.**

I pull another knife out of my pocket and check the field. **BOOM. **A tribute falls and I can see my district partner holding a bloody rock standing over a body. Ugh, I can't imagine having to use such crude killing instruments. Not that killing is that great anyways, I know better than anyone else in this arena already killing five tributes and it is only the third day.

All of the other tributes have turned around and are running away from the carnage. None of them have even gotten a single bottle. The only one that remains is the boy from 7 who is holding a dagger. He starts to approach the cornucopia and I pull out my sword. This boy was one of my threats, but he still should be an easy kill. I wipe the sweat of off my brow and charge at him. He ducks under my sword and I swing downwards toward his head. Since he sidestepped it, my sword is now quite stuck in the dirt and I have to improvise. This just got a lot harder.

The boy from 7 brushes his blonde hair out of his brown eyes and clutches his dagger. His knuckles are ghostly white, and I can tell he's nervous. He's hesitating, doesn't know if he can kill me. He finally makes up his mind and barrels at me sinking his dagger into my shoulder. I fall to the ground, pretending that he has killed me. The small knife in my hand is just waiting to be sent into his chest. No cannon fires, and he starts to bend over to slit my throat. I flick my wrist, and the knife flies into his chest. He falls onto me, coughing blood onto me. I've killed six now, what have I become?

**Because none of the tributes were able to get water, four tributes died of dehydration. The gamemakers lowered the sponsor prices so the most liked tributes were kept alive by outside assisstance. Lope was able to eliminate four more tributes before he claimed one of the most bloody victories in Hunger Games history.**


	6. The Sixth Hunger Games

**The Sixth Hunger Games**

**Albus Bonher, 17**

**District 6**

I've never understood the killing. The tributes have always been so eager to kill, to eliminate another tribute from the competition. I do not have that same thirst. No part of the rules says we have to kill, I mean Mayra won without a single kill. My alliance of six has been responsible for nine out of the twelve deaths so far, and I still haven't killed. The boy from 12, Simion, hasn't killed either yet, but I never expected any of us to. Districts 1, 2, 4, and 9 were prepared to fight us at the bloodbath, and they outnumbered us but we still drove them off with only one kill.

It might be part of the arena. It's the strangest yet. The whole arena is made out of a slick steel and appears to be a beehive from the inside. The cornucopia was in a large cavern that just appeared metallic, but now that we have been exploring the arena for so long, it has become apparent that the maze of tunnels is intended to be a beehive. Part of this is the giant bees that fly around buzzing. I don't know if they've killed anyone yet, but I sure think they could. They have been pretty docile so far and we've only had to kill one.

Right now, my district partner and I are stalking one of the remaining tributes from the larger alliance. I think the term career was mentioned as the tributes acted like winning the games was their career. I believe it's the boy from 9 that we are following and last I saw of him he was running from the bloodbath with a scythe. He was pretty deadly in training, but the two of us could easily take him out. My partner, Maria, is quite adept with a spear and has already dispatched two tributes.

We enter a cavern and it is quite empty. As we walk towards the center, I see the boy from 9 sprint into the cavern from another tunnel. Behind him are the boys from 7 and 11. The boy from 7 is quite muscular and has a large axe in his hand. The boy from 11 is pretty scrawny, but he does have a large machete in his hand. They aren't focused on us, but are rather running towards the boy from 9. The boy from 9 starts to try to run away into another tunnel, but turns around right into the boy from 7.

**BOOM. **The thud from the boy's body hitting the floor almost drowns out the scream that came next. I look over to see the boy from 11 pinned down by a bee. He desperately stabs the bee with his machete. He clearly didn't think that through. The solid metal bee comes crashing down onto his body. **BOOM. **The boy from 7 turns to look at us as more bees start to fill the cavern. He doesn't speak, just stares at us. I can see the pity in his eyes. He doesn't want to kill us, and I know that I don't want to kill him. That doesn't stop me from pulling a knife out of its sheath on my belt.

He starts to advance towards us and I pull my net out of my bag and drop my backpack to the floor. I can get it later if I survive this. He charges at us, but turns back when a spear comes flying at him from Maria. She grabs a trident from her pack and motions at me to go retrieve her spear. I start to move in, but his axe grazes my stomach and I hit the ground. Is this what death feels like? Am I going to die like this?

**BOOM. **That's the last thing I hear before my eyes close.

**The cannon that fired was for the boy from 7, not for Albus. Maria nursed him back to health and in five days, there was a large breakup of his alliance with four of his allies dying leaving the only other one, the boy from 3, remaining. On the next day, Albus entangled him in his net and slit the boy's throat.**


	7. The Seventh Hunger Games

**The Seventh Hunger Games**

**Ronny Prinsen, 18**

**District 9**

I've done well so far. I mean, I had so many sponsors before the Games even started. With my training score of a 9, and my flirty attitude, I had half of the Capitol in love with me before I even entered the arena. I've only killed one tribute so far, and I made it quick.

It was almost a week ago now. I had my sickle and I was hunting with the pair from two. The rest of my alliance, the tributes from 1 and my partner, were back at the cornucopia. We used to have the pair from 4 with us, but they went hunting yesterday and then we saw that they were two of the fallen.

Kaylee, the girl from 2, had seen the pair from District 8 wandering around. She had already killed, but I had never used my sickle. The boy from 2, Allen, hadn't killed either. Allen was too eager. That was his downfall. The instant we saw them, he just pulled out his axe and sprinted at them. The boy dropped him with a swift plunge of a trident. I wasn't far behind Allen and I clashed my sickle with his trident over and over. He kept lunging out at me when a knife hit him in the leg. He froze and I backed off. Kaylee came in with her sword and fought him while I looked around for his partner. She was huddled in a ball behind a boulder. The few seconds that I used contemplating killing her or not were the hardest in my life. I closed my eyes and plunged my sickle into her chest. By the time the cannon fired, Kaylee was standing next to me with a bloody sword. We returned to our alliance without Allen and with three more tributes dead.

In the next days, deaths were less common than they had been. Not as many fights happened and we picked off many more tributes. But now there is only one more tribute, and we are all left. We are all together now.

As we walk over another rocky mesa, my eye catches a glint of metal. A girl is running at us with a knife in her hand. I open my mouth to warn my partner, but it is too late and she sinks the knife deep into her shoulder. My partner collapses onto the ground, but the cannon is yet to fire. Meanwhile, the girl from 1 sprints at the girl and pushes her off of the mesa we are on. **BOOM.**

**BOOM. **Why would another cannon fire so quickly? I look over to see the boy from 1 with a bloody mace standing over my partner. I guess we aren't going to do this fairly.

"Kaylee, they are district partners. We need to work together," I shout to Kaylee.

"I agree, let's take them," she replies as she tosses me a trident. I let a knife fly at the boy from 1 as he starts to run at me with his mace. It slows him down and while he is distracted, I send the trident deep into his chest. **BOOM. **The blood he coughs up covers his chest as he sinks down to his knees. I run up to him and pull the trident from his chest. Blood gushes out of the hole in his chest. I look down at my hands. The blood on them is fresh. I wipe them on my dusty jacket. I pull the sickle from my belt and run over to where Kaylee has the girl from 1 pinned on the ground. Right as Kaylee stabs her in the chest, I stab her in the back.

**These games marked the first organized career pack. The pack was responsible for fifteen of the deaths, and two of the others were caused by the Gamemakers. **


End file.
